1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly to a pendant which is attractive in appearance, is capable of animated movement, and is also functional in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical pendants are known in the art which hang about a wearer's neck on a chain or string and which are capable of animated movement when a string is pulled to activate an internal mechanism. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,486, issued to Matsumoto et al.